The present invention relates to playground equipment, and in particular, to a playground swing allowing for a pair of riders to swing together while facing each other.
It has been increasingly desired to incorporate and enhance attunement play between individuals in playground equipment. Attunement play facilitates the nonverbal connection between people through play, such as between a caregiver and child. When the caregiver and child are aware and responsive to one another, the pair are engaged in a way in which verbal communication is not necessary and the right side of their brains, responsible for processing emotions and face recognition, are attuned. The nonverbal attunement is important for the child to feel loved and secure and associate the caregiver with dependability, affecting the child's relationships with caregivers and with others throughout life.
Not only does attunement play have the benefits of building and maintaining the emotional development of children but attunement play has the additional benefits of caregiver-child relationship bonding. In addition, less accidents and improved supervision may occur when the caregiver is engaged with the child during play.
Typical playground swings allow for swinging by a child while a caregiver pushes the child on the swing from behind the child. Although this type of playground swing allows the child and caregiver to interact, the child and caregiver are unable to interact nonverbally through eye contact, facial clues, or body language.